Les 7 pêchés capitaux
by Venkiro x Dixy fictions
Summary: Loz, Kadaj et Yazoo sont toujours à la recherche de "mère". Mais voilà il semblerais que le petit Kadaj soit le diable en personne car en très peu de temps il auras commis les 7 pêchés capitaux ... Yaoi HXH et lemon /!\
1. Chapitre 1 : L'orgueil

Salut à tous ici Dixy !

Oui je vous présente une de mes fictions qui me tenais à coeur donc je voulais vous la présenter =).

Résumé : Loz, Kadaj et Yazoo sont toujours à la recherche de "mère". Mais voilà il semblerais que le petit Kadaj soit le diable en personne car en très peu de temps il auras commis les 7 pêchés capitaux ... Yaoi HXH et lemon /!\

Avertissement : Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et non à moi. /!\ Yaoi et risque de lemon mais je vous préviendrais une fois le chapitre venus ici aucun lemon pour celui là mais il n'empêche homophobe s'abstenir /!\

* * *

Chapitre 1 : L'orgueil

POV Loz :

J'étais assis sur un canapé dans ce qui nous servait de salon. Nous étions dans notre planque et c'était le seul endroit en sécurité malgré qu'il soit un peu en mauvais état mais nous n'avions pas le choix. Kadaj était avec Yazoo penché au-dessus d'une carte pour essayer de trouver l'endroit où pouvait bien se cacher mère. J'espère seulement qu'on pourra la trouver au plus vite parce qu'en ce moment Kadaj devient insupportable ! Depuis qu'on a commencé à la chercher c'est de pire en pire il nous pète des câbles toutes les 30 secondes ! C'est vrai un coup il peut être calme et deux secondes après BOUM c'est le chaos ! Alors désolé mais ça commence à me taper sur le système.

- "Je pense qu'elle doit se trouver ici" proposa Yazoo en mettant un doigt ganté sur la carte. "En plus on n'a pas encore cherché et les Turks auraient très bien pus la planquer ici" continua mon frère cadet déterminé.

- "Non c'est impossible moi je pense plutôt qu'on devrait chercher dans la cité perdue" le contredit Kadaj.

- "Sûrement pas je suis sûr qu'elle est au centre de Midgar" insista Yazoo qui tapa son doigt encore plus fort sur la carte.

Je les regardai se battre et tourna la tête vers chacun d'un à chaque fois que l'un d'eux parlait. J'avais l'impression de regarder un match de tennis. Kadaj frappa du poing sur la table ce qui me fit sursauter et il m'a semblé voir Yazoo tiquer un peu lui aussi.

- "Tu me contredis là je ne rêve pas ?!" demanda Kadaj le regard plein de rage.

- "Oui parce que j'en ai marre que tu nous mènes à la baguette Loz et moi ! Ça suffit Kadaj" ordonna Yazoo sur un ton catégorique.

Kadaj fronça les sourcils et sortie son sabre puis le mis sous la gorge de notre frère. Aïe ça s'annonce mal il aurait dû se taire ... On sait très bien comment il est capable de réagir quand on dit ou qu'on fait le contraire de ce qui demande. C'est pour ça que nous le suivons et qu'on ne la ramène pas trop ... Vous allez me dire parce que c'est notre frère et qu'on l'aime oui il y a un peu de ça aussi mais pas dans ce genre de situation ... Pas du tout. Le sabre frôlait maintenant la gorge de mon frère aux cheveux long. Je pouvais voir sous son regard glacer un peu d'angoisse mais il ne comptait pas le montrer ça ferait trop plaisir à Kadaj ...

- "Je vais t'expliquer un truc ... C'est moi qui décide ici et quand on désobéit tu sais de quoi je suis capable ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix menaçante en rapprochant son sabre.  
- "Oui je le sais ..." admit Yazoo en roulant les yeux.  
- "Bien alors c'est qui le leader ici ?" questionna-t-il. "Réponds !" ordonna-t-il impatient.  
- "Je m'abaisserai pas à ça Kadaj plus jamais ..." lança finalement mon cadet mais le regard toujours aussi haineux

Kadaj se pencha et lui donna une claque phénoménale. Yazoo tourna légèrement la tête face au coup puissant de notre petit frère puis baissa la tête mais le regarda toujours dans les yeux avec le plus de colère possible. J'avais tellement envie de le soutenir mais j'avais peur de la réaction de notre petit frère ...

POV Yazoo :

Je maintenais son regard sans relâche même si ma joue me faisait affreusement mal. Je savais que Kadaj avait beaucoup de force mais cette fois il ne m'avait pas raté ... Je pense que ma joue devait être rouge mais je m'en fichais ...

- "Ça c'est pour avoir osé te monter contre moi si t'en veux pas encore une qui décore ton autre joue je te conseille de me répondre" menaça-t-il avec beaucoup plus de colère.

- " ... C'est bon c'est toi le leader ..." renonçais-je finalement car je savais qu'avec lui ce n'était pas nécessaire de discuter.

- "Merci ! Quand même t'as mis longtemps avant de comprendre qui est le plus intelligent ici !" se vanta-t-il.

Il se déplaça pour aller derrière moi. Il y a vraiment des fois où mon flingue me démange ... Je n'en peux plus de son ego surdimensionné ... Si il y a bien une chose que je ne pourrais jamais supporter c'est son orgueil ...

- "Et toi Loz qu'en penses-tu ?" demanda la voix de Kadaj derrière moi.

- "Que c'est toi qui commande parce que tu es le plus intelligent et le plus fort de nous trois ..." récita Loz avec agacement.

- "Bien, content que tu n'es pas oublié ce que je t'ai enseignez-toi au moins." dit-il de sa voix beaucoup trop joyeuse à mon goût ... "Maintenant partez j'ai besoin d'être seul un moment" nous lâcha-t-il en faisant un signe de main comme quoi on devait partir.

Loz se leva immédiatement de sa chaise pour sortir mais voyant que je ne bougeais pas il resta sur le pas de la porte. Seulement je n'étais pas décider à bouger ... Kadaj se tourna vers moi et me regarda dans les yeux.

- "Un problème Yazoo ?" me questionna-t-il un sourcil relevé.  
- "Effectivement j'ai un problème et le problème c'est ..." commençais-je mais Loz me tira vers la sortie pour ne pas que j'ai d'ennuie.  
- "Ce n'est rien on va sortir médite bien" lança-t-il en m'entraînant dehors.  
- "Ouais je préfère ... Et fermez la porte en sortant !" cria Kadaj.

Loz le fit et se dirigea vers moi. J'avais envie de rentré une nouvelle fois pour pouvoir taper mon frère il devenait imbuvable ses derniers temps ... Mais comme il a si bien fait remarquer c'est lui qui a le pouvoir ...

- "Pourquoi tu m'as empêché de lui dire la vérité en face !" demandais-je à mon grand frère.  
- "Tout simplement parce que tu sais aussi bien moi ce que tu risques si tu le contredis ... Et je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive un truc" commença-t-il sur un ton calme. "Ne t'inquiet pas il va se calmer c'est juste une mauvaise passe" me rassura-t-il. Mais je n'étais pas du tout convaincu par ses paroles.  
- "Une mauvaise passe ? Ça va faire 1 mois qu'il est comme ça ! Moi je n'en peux plus je craque !" annonçais-je en m'asseyant sur ma moto?  
- "Aller garde ton sang-froid toi qui d'habitude serais si serein continue à l'être ce n'est quand même pas pour lui que tu vas changer ?" me questionna-t-il  
- "Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il fasse sa crise d'ado qui me dérange c'est le fait qu'il nous traite comme ses larbins ! Je ne suis pas son esclave moi et je ne compte pas me laisser faire par lui" lançais-je avec haute conviction.  
- "Seulement on n'a pas d'autre choix que d'obéir ..." m'avoua Loz tout aussi déçu que moi.

C'est vrai que sur ce coup il n'a pas tort ... Il a beaucoup plus de carte dans les mains que nous puis sans compter de quoi il est capable de nous faire si on ne l'écoute pas ... Kadaj nous hurla de revenir à l'intérieur car il avait terminé de discuter avec mère.

POV Kadaj :

Je m'installai sur le canapé et attendis qu'ils rentrent. Ce fut Loz en premier suivi de Yazoo. Vu son regard il devait toujours m'en vouloir sévèrement. Mais il ne reconnaît pas un chef alors il l'a mérité. Pourtant c'est évident que je suis le mieux placer pour diriger.

- "Qu'a dit mère ?" demanda Yazoo avec de la haine au fond de la voix.  
- "Toujours la même chose et parle-moi sur un autre ton c'est clair ?" lui dis-je accompagner d'un de mes regards les plus sombres.  
- "Je comprends pas pourquoi elle ne te parle qu'à toi et jamais à nous ..." se plaint Loz.  
- "Parce que je suis son préférer ce qui est tout à fait normal. Elle a bien fait son choix voilà tout" lui répondis-je simplement.  
Pour moi c'est évident qu'elle m'est choisi c'est moi qui trouve toujours les solutions, c'est moi qui fais les plans, les missions les plus difficile, les repérages et tout le reste donc c'est normal que mère compte plus sur moi.  
- "Ah ..." dit Loz en baissant la tête il avait l'air apparemment déçu.  
- "Mais ne t'inquiet pas je suis là pour vous mener tout en haut de la gloire je vous laisserai pas tomber mes frères je vous le jure" dis-je pour que la tension s'apaise mais apparemment ça n'avait pas l'air de marcher.

Je soupirai et me leva pour aller vers la table puis me pencha à nouveau sur la carte. Mes frères s'écartèrent pour me laisser passer et s'assirent plus loin en attendant mes directions ce qu'ils font toujours. Être le plus jeune ne signifie pas être le plus faible je suis la preuve vivante qu'on peut dominer même en étant le benjamin de la famille et mes deux frères le savaient très bien.

* * *

Fin ! Non je plaisante x) Voilà pour ce premier chapitre en espérant qu'il vous auras plu =)

Voilà bien longtemps que j'ai finis d'écrire l'histoire mais je posterai au fur et à mesure qu'il y auras des vus ^^.

Plizz review !


	2. Chaptre 2 : L'avarisse

Salut à tous et à toutes !

C'est encore Dixy ! Je met enfin en ligne le chapitre 2 de ma fiction des 7 pêché capitaux en esperant que ça vous plaira.

Résumé : Loz, Kadaj et Yazoo sont toujours à la recherche de "mère". Mais voilà il semblerais que le petit Kadaj soit le diable en personne car en très peu de temps il auras commis les 7 pêchés capitaux ... Yaoi HXH et lemon /!\

Avertissement : Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et non à moi. /!\ Yaoi aucun lemon pour l'instant mais il n'empêche homophobe s'abstenir /!\

* * *

POV Yazoo :

La mission que nous avions confiée Kadaj n'avait mené à rien. On rentra donc Loz et moi fatigué par notre quête qui avait été totalement inutile. J'ouvris la porte le premier puis mon plus grand frère une fois entré la referma derrière lui. Kadaj n'était plus dans notre salon ce qui me parut étrange car il devait travailler sur les prochains repérages. Loz et moi on se regarda en se demandant la même chose.

- "Tu crois qu'il est partie ?" me questionna mon frère.

- "Je ne sais pas il est peut-être dans la chambre" supposais-je.

On alla vérifier et effectivement on l'y trouva avec une boîte sur ses genoux. Qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien être ? J'étais des plus curieux face à cet objet en acier et m'approcha de mon jeune frère. Apparemment il ne nous avait pas entendus rentrer car quand je fus presque à sa hauteur il sursauta.

- "Yazoo ! Tu peux pas frapper avant d'entrer !" me hurla-t-il dessus les sourcils froncés.

- "C'est aussi ma chambre je te rappelle ..." lui fis-je remarquer très justement.

- "Je m'en fous c'est avant tout MA chambre donc tu dégages !" me cria-t-il.

Je le regardai plus qu'étonner par sa réaction. Non mais attend il se prend pour qui là ? Je ne vais pas me laisser faire comme ça moi ! Mais quand j'allais répliquer Loz se rapprocha à son tour.

- "C'est quoi ?" demanda-t-il en désignant la boîte.

- "Ça te regard pas c'est à moi" répondit-il de son air supérieur.

- "Tu peux nous le dire entre frères on partage tout même la chambre ..." lui rappelais-je en croisant les bras.

- "Je veux bien partager les missions mais c'est tout le reste c'est à moi !" cria-t-il. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un gamin capricieux en face de moi.

- "je n'ai jamais vu plus égoïste que toi Kadaj ..." lui lança Loz en quittant la pièce.

- "Moi j'aurais dit avare mais chacun son truc ..." rajoutais-je avant de quitter la pièce à mon tour.

Je rejoins Loz assis sur la table basse les yeux rivés sur le sol sali par le temps et la poussière. Je soupirai et m'assis près de lui. Je lui mis une main sur l'épaule pour le réconforter. Il tourna son regard vers moi et tenta d'esquisser un léger sourire mais ça ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'autre chose. Ses yeux étaient remplis de larmes mais il essaya de ne pas les laisser couler.

- "Ne pleure pas Loz ... Ne te met pas dans cet état pour lui il en vaut pas la peine." lui confiais-je en lui tapotant le dos.

- "Ce n'est pas pour lui ... La boîte qu'il avait à la main à l'intérieur il y avait tout ce qu'on avait trouvé tous les 3 dans le laboratoire quand on s'est échappé tu te rappelles ?" me demanda-t-il.

Je détournai les yeux et essaya de me rappeler de notre évasion du laboratoire. Et là tout me revint en tête c'est tous les objets précieux que nous avions voulu garder car ils nous étaient chers on s'était juré de les partager ...

POV Loz :

- "Tout ce qui nous reste de mère ?" m''interrogea-t-il avec une expression mi- triste mi- haineuse.

- "Oui et il les garde constamment près de lui et quand je veux les prendre il me dit que ça n'appartient qu'à lui." répondis-je en redirigeant mon regard vers le sol.

Voyant ma tristesse Yazoo me prit dans les bras et m'enlaça. Lui au moins il était là pour moi pas comme Kadaj ... Même si c'est notre petit frère là je crois qu'il a sévèrement dépassé les limites je crois vraiment qu'on devrait lui parler. Yazoo me lâcha en me regardant avec son air rassurant qui me fit me sentir de suite mieux.

- "Peut-être que Kadaj croit qu'il a tout mais il lui manque quelque chose l'amour fraternel" annonça Yazoo avec un grand sourire. "Il croit peut-être qu'on le suit parce qu'on l'aime mais c'est parce qu'il nous y force" finit-il en tournant son regard énerver vers la porte.

- "Mais moi je l'aime, bon pas quand il est comme ça évidemment mais il est important pour moi ..." dis-je en me levant.

- "Moi aussi je l'aime mais il me fait vraiment mal ses derniers temps et je ne parle pas que de douleur physique" ajouta-t-il en mettant une main sur son cœur.

- "Je pense qu'il serait temps de lui parler ensemble tu ne crois pas ?" demandais-je en m'accroupissant pour être face à mon frère cadet qui était encore assis.

- "Mieux que ça je te propose de lui donner une petite leçon" proposa Yazoo avec son sourire en coin qui voulait très bien dire qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête.

- "Je te fais confiance frérot je te suis" dis-je en souriant à mon tour.

Comme pour sceller notre pacte on se tapa la main et je le relevai d'une traite. Il alla jusqu'à la carte et se pencha au-dessus. Je me demande ce qu'il avait derrière la tête. Yazoo étant le plus intelligent de nous trois il a toujours une multitude de solutions à tous les problèmes. J'ai hâte de savoir ce que ça va donner ... Je souris vers mon frère cadet qui me le rendit puis se replongea dans ses plans. Je sens que ça promet d'être une bonne expérience ... Kadaj sortie de la chambre avec ça boîte à la main. Il passa devant nous comme si de rien était. Yazoo leva la tête vers lui et le suivit du regard. Notre jeune frère s'assit sur le canapé en gardant la boîte de métal précieusement.

- "Bon alors vous proposez un plan où c'est moi qui en donne un comme d'habitude ?" demanda-t-il avec son air impatient. Mon frère aux cheveux long leva lentement la tête vers lui avec un regard des plus menaçants.

- "Non ... On va le faire Loz et moi, toi tu fais ce que tu fais si bien te tourner les pouces" lui dit-il de sa voix glaciale en redirigeant son regard sur la carte.

- "Très drôle maintenant accouche où je vais m'énerver" menaça-t-il. Mais mon autre frère resta de marbre silencieux et toujours concentré sur le plan. "Je t'ai posé une question je crois donc tu me réponds !" s'énerva-t-il en se levant.

Il gardait toujours son précieux objet dans les mains mais fit face à mon autre frère. Même avec une telle réaction Yazoo ne bougea pas. Kadaj se rapprocha dangereusement de lui une main sur le manche de son sabre. Je me mis en face de lui pour qu'il ne fasse pas de mal à mon Yazoo. D'habitude je serais resté dans mon coin à observer la scène mais pas cette fois. C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase et il allait payer pour tout ce qu'il a fait ...

POV Kadaj :

Loz se mit entre moi et mon autre frère les bras croisés. Il ne voulait pas me laisser passer mais je vais bien lui prouver qui commande.

- "Écarte-toi si tu veux pas que je te fasse mal à toi aussi" sifflais-je un regard noir sur lui ?

- "Et te laisser maltraiter Yazoo. Hors de question tant que je serais là tu ne lui fera plus de mal" dit-il les sourcils froncés.

Sa phrase me rendait en colère parce qu'il me désobéissait impunément mais aussi triste car le protéger de cette façon-là aucun d'eux ne l'avait encore fait avec moi ... En combat évidemment, mais les uns contre les autres jamais et je me sentais un peu à l'écart sur ce coup-là. Mais je repris mes esprits et fronça à nouveau les sourcils.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?" demandais-je

- "Tu as très bien entendu je ne bougerais pas d'ici" maintien-t-il toujours les bras croisés.

- "Pousse-toi immédiatement je compte jusqu'à trois ..." menaçais-je.

- "Non ..." continua-t-il toujours aussi borner.

- "1 ..." commençais-je mais toujours aucune réaction de sa part. "2 ..." je levai ma main vers lui mais quand j'allais dire trois Yazoo me poussa violemment.

- "Tu le touche pas c'est compris ?" me demanda-t-il son regard braquer dans mes yeux.

Je me levai et les gifla tous les deux en mettant mon sabre devant le premier qui oserait bouger. Mes deux frères étaient encore plus en colère et je pouvais sentir qu'il serait prêt à se jeter sur moi d'une minute à l'autre mais je restai de glace. Je serai la boîte contre ma poitrine pour me donner du courage.

- "Vous allez bien m'écouter maintenant je vous interdis de vous monter contre moi une nouvelle fois" leur dis-je en pointant mon sabre sur l'un et l'autre à tour de rôle.

Ils se regardèrent puis sourirent ce qui m'inquiéta beaucoup je me tiens près mais Loz me désarma et Yazoo fonça sur moi. Il essaya de me prendre la boîte des mains mais je la tenais fermement j'essayai de lui donner des coups de poing mais il en évita la plupart. Loz arriva et me plaqua au sol.

- "Arrêtez ça tout de suite c'est ma boîte vous la touchez pas !" criais-je en essayant de les éloigner de mon trésor.

Yazoo m'attrapa les mains et Loz s'empara de la boîte. Je tentai de protester, de crier, d'ordonner à mon frère juste au-dessus de moi de me lâcher mais rien à faire mon plus grand frère fouillaient déjà dans ma boîte.

- "Rendez-moi ça c'est compris ! Lâche moi Yazoo !" lui ordonnais-je mais il ne bougea pas et avait un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- "C'est aussi à nous mère n'est pas qu'à toi Kadaj rentre-le-toi dans la tête" me dit-il d'une voix calme ce qui ne m'énerva que plus.

Je réussis à l'éloigner en lui faisant très mal certes mais au moins je l'avais poussé. Je m'attaquai à Loz pour reprendre mon bien et avec l'aide de mon sabre que je récupérai enleva la boîte de ses mains. Je la refermai et la garda contre moi. Je les poussai tous les deux dans la chambre et ferma à clé.

- "Je vous laisse méditer sur votre connerie pour que ça ne se reproduise plus ! Tout ce qui est à moi on y touche pas compris ?!" leur dis-je derrière la porte.

Je gardai la clé dans ma poche et alla de nouveau vérifier le plan en gardant une main sur ma précieuse boîte à souvenirs ...

* * *

Voilà pour ce little chapitre !

Désolé qu'il soit un peu court mais le prochain est un peu plus long ! Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je le posterai je n'ai pas encore définis de date précise. De toute façon on verras bien !

Voilà alors je vous en pris pour moi review plizz nous petit auteur en avons besoin pour nous encourager à continuer !

Bisous.


	3. Chaptre 3 : La paresse

Salut les amis c'est Dixy !

Je me permet de poster le chapitre 3 de ma fiction "les 7 péchés capitaux" car il faut que je la mette en entière pour pouvoir poster ma nouvelle fiction ;). Je n'en dis pas plus peut être plus d'info au prochain chap ? :P En attendant voici ma fiction :

Résumé : Loz, Kadaj et Yazoo sont toujours à la recherche de "mère". Mais voilà il semblerais que le petit Kadaj soit le diable en personne car en très peu de temps il auras commis les 7 pêchés capitaux ... Yaoi HXH et lemon /!\

Avertissement : Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et non à moi. /!\ Yaoi pas encore de lemon mais ça va venir pas au prochain chapitre mais celui d'après ou du moins un début pour le vrai lemon vous vous doutez qu'il va falloire attendre la luxure :P Mais il n'empêche homophobe s'abstenir /!\

* * *

POV Loz :

Voilà une heure et demie maintenant que nous étions enfermés dans la chambre. Yazoo tournait en rond ne supportant pas d'être dans une salle close. Je le regardais tourner comme ça me donne mal à la tête mais je n'allais pas lui dire ça ne ferait qu'aggraver la situation.

- "Je suis sûr que ce sale petit diable a planqué la boîte ailleurs ..." lança soudainement Yazoo.

- "C'est probable ..." lui répondis-je. "On dirait que la leçon que tu voulais lui donner n'a pas marché ..." lui rappelais-je.

- "Quoi ? Elle n'a pas encore commencé j'ai bien vu ce qui pouvait le toucher et je vais jouer sur ce point pour qui calment ses crises une bonne fois pour toute" me confia-t-il.

- "Seulement l'énerver ne fera que le faire rager encore plus ..." lui fis-je remarquer. Soudain mon frère cadet se tourna vers moi avec un sourire pas très rassurant.

- "Je ne compte pas l'énerver ... Seulement lui faire autant de mal qu'il nous fait à nous ..." m'annonça-t-il. J'allais lui demander comment mais sa réponse a été bien plus rapide. "Il peut nous mettre à ses ordres par n'importe quelle manière certes mais ce qu'il ne peut pas empêcher c'est qu'on s'aime et qu'on se soutient tous les deux et ça je sais qu'il ne le supporte pas." trancha-t-il.

C'est vrai que quand j'ai défendu Yazoo tout à l'heure il m'a bien semblé voir Kadaj baisser sa garde. C'est peut-être un bon moyen de pression ... Même si ça va me faire un peu de mal de le voir dans cet état c'était malheureusement le seul moyen de lui faire entendre raison ... La nuit commençait à tomber petit à petit et Kadaj n'avait pas daigné nous sortir de là ...

- "Je sens que je vais craquer ..." dis soudainement Yazoo assis contre le mur.

Difficile d'oublier notre passé enfermer dans des tubes remplis de liquide durant toute notre jeunesse dans ce laboratoire ... A force-on en devient claustrophobe ... Peut-être pas moi mais mon frère si ... Je m'assis près de lui pour le réconforter.

- "Ça va aller respire" lui dis-je calmement. Il mit la tête contre le mur et leva son visage vers le plafond les yeux fermés.

- "J'y arrive pas ... J'ai besoin d'air ..." avoua-t-il. Vu de comme ça mon frère était absolument magnifique ...

Evidement que j'avais déjà remarqué à quel point il était splendide mais là c'est encore plus flagrant ! Je pris ce dont j'avais sous la main sois des feuilles de papier et l'éventa pour qu'il puisse à nouveau reprendre son oxygène. Sa respiration redevint normale et il remit sa tête droite pour ensuite la tourner vers moi.

- "Merci Loz ..." me dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- "Mais c'est normal je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit" lui confiais-je en le prenant dans mes bras.

Mais à ce moment-là Kadaj ouvrit la porte de la chambre et nous vis tous les deux enlacer au sol ...

POV Yazoo :

J'ouvris soudainement les yeux et détourna mon attention vers la porte qui venait de s'ouvrir. Je pus voir dans le regard de Kadaj avant tout de la haine mais aussi énormément de tristesse. Je souris face à cette réaction car c'est exactement celle que j'attendais.

- "Je peux savoir à quoi vous jouez ? Debout !" nous ordonna-t-il.

On lui obéit sans rien dire car petit à petit j'y arriverai à mon but ... Et ça n'allait pas être difficile de le faire se calmer rapidement. Ce que je voulais c'est qu'on s'entend bien tous les 3 sans qui en est un qui gueule sur les autres constamment. Kadaj nous regarda un instant puis alla se coucher.

- "Bon vous, vous avez une mission à accomplir je l'ai noté dans le salon allez-y" dit-il avec un signe de main.

- "Et toi ?" demanda Loz perplexe.

- "Je vous aurai bien accompagné mais je tombe de fatigue" annonça-t-il en mettant ses bras derrière la tête.

- "Mais ..." commença mon grand frère mais je l'arrêtai immédiatement.

- "Laisse tomber Loz c'est un paresseux de première on y va" suggérais-je en lançant un regard en coin à Kadaj qui avait un large sourire.

Après avoir pris connaissance de la mission laissée par notre très cher frère, on sortit donc dehors et on prépara nos motos pour partir. Loz resta là à me regarder sans rien faire. Je tournai mon regard vers lui et pencha légèrement la tête me demandant à quoi il pouvait bien penser.

- "Loz ta moto" lui rappelais-je en désignant son engin.

- "Ah oui je la prépare" dit-il soudainement sortie de ses pensées

- "À quoi tu pensais ?" demandais-je perplexe.

- "Rien ... Rien de grave je te jure aller en route" proposa-t-il en s'asseyant sur sa moto.

Je souris et émis un "hum" d'amusement en le voyant soudainement dans cet état. Je m'installai à mon tour et on partit tous les deux vers de nouveaux horizons.

POV Kadaj :

J'étais installé tranquillement dans le lit mais n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil ... Les avoir vus comme ça tous les deux ça m'a ... étonné. C'est vrai depuis quand ils font ça ? Ils n'ont jamais montré autant d'affection envers moi je ne comprends pas ... Alors que j'allais me lever j'entendis des bruits de moteurs à l'extérieur. Enfin ils sont revenus. Ils rentrèrent dans la chambre et se présentèrent devant moi.

- "Alors ?" leur lançais-je soudainement.

- "Rien ..." répondit simplement Yazoo avant de se diriger vers son lit.

- "Eh oh attend qu'est-ce que tu vas faire là ?" demandais-je en le regardant. Il s'arrêta net face à ma question.

- "Ben dormir il est un peu 1H du mat Kadaj ..." me fit-il remarquer.

- "Ah non vous n'avez pas fini il faut faire le prochain repérage" annonçais-je en me recouchant.

- "Quoi ? Mais tu ne peux pas le faire toi ?" questionna-t-il légèrement irrité.

- "Non trop crever" jetais-je en fermant les yeux

- "Mais tu t'es reposé toute la soirée ! Tu ne peux pas le faire toi en plus c'est ton boulot ça !" dit soudainement Loz à l'entrée.

- "Oui mais là c'est votre tour vous le faites un point c'est tout !" leur ordonnais-je en me redressant sur mes coudes.

- "Non Kadaj il y en a vraiment marre cette fois ..." commença Loz mais Yazoo l'interrompit.

- "Ok on va le faire viens Loz" proposa mon frère aux cheveux long en allant vers le salon.

Mon plus grand frère n'eut d'autres choix que de le suivre et ils quittèrent la chambre. Enfin il y en a un qui obéit direct c'est normal à force de se prendre des claques à chaque fois ça finit par rentrée. Je me recouchai serein et trouva enfin le sommeil.

* * *

Voilà fin de ce chapitre 3 de la parraisse. Désolé que ce soit court je ne me rappelais pas qu'il y en avait si mais bon de toute manière ce qui compte c'est d'avoir écrit non ?

Le prochain chapitre sera sur la gourmandise et je le posterais prochainement. Surement demain si j'ai le temps mais à mon avis il n'y a aucun soucis !

Review ?


	4. Chaptre 4 : La gourmandise

Coucou c'est encore Dixy !

Et oui c'est dernier temps Venkiro n'est pas trop disponible pour bosser sur les fictions donc c'est moi qui le fait à sa place. Je vous présente le 4ème chapitre de ma fiction des 7 péchés capitaux la gourmandise !

Résumé : Loz, Kadaj et Yazoo sont toujours à la recherche de "mère". Mais voilà il semblerais que le petit Kadaj soit le diable en personne car en très peu de temps il auras commis les 7 pêchés capitaux ... Yaoi HXH et lemon /!\

Avertissement : Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et non à moi. /!\ Yaoi homophobe s'abstenir. Pas encore de lemon (et non c'est pas pour ce chapitre) mais c'est pour la prochaine fois ;) /!\

**Et merci pour vos Review ! :D **

* * *

POV Yazoo :

Loz et moi avions passé des heures à chercher où pouvais bien se trouver mère mais on abandonna car la fatigue venait de plus en plus. Loz s'assit sur une chaise et calla sa tête contre le mur les yeux fermés près à s'endormir.

- "Toi non plus tu ne tiens plus debout ?" lui demandais-je penché sur la carte.

- "Sincèrement non je suis mort" m'avoua-t-il en ouvrant les yeux pour me voir.

- "C'est bon couche-toi je vais continuer seul t'en fait pas" lui proposais-je avec un sourire de réconfort.

- "Et te laisser bosser comme un acharner non ! Toi aussi tu as besoin de dormir Yaz." Me fit-il remarquer. Et il n'avait pas tort mes yeux se fermaient tout seuls même en luttant pour les garder ouvert c'était difficile.

- "Ne t'en fait pas pour moi je vais m'en sortir" lui dis-je en m'approchant de lui. "Va dormir tu l'as bien mérité" lui annonçais-je de manière tendre.

J'attendais qu'il me réponde mais au lieu de ça il m'entraîna sur le canapé et m'y allongea. Je ne savais pas du tout pourquoi il avait fait ça. Il ramena une couverture et la posa sur moi.

- "Loz je ne suis pas d'accord que tu bosses alors que moi ..." commençais-je mais ne pus finir à cause de mon grand frère qui scella brusquement ses lèvres contre les miennes.

Je fus au début surpris par son geste et puis finalement je mis mes bras autour de son cou. C'était étonnant qu'il m'embrasse de cette façon ça fait quand même deux ans qu'on ne l'avait plus fait ... Je me rappelle quand nous étions dans l'ignorance nous avions essayé ensemble mais Kadaj nous avait strictement interdit de recommencer. Depuis nous n'avions plus jamais tenté quoi que ce soit mais là il n'était pas ici et ça me faisait autant plaisir qu'a Loz d'être si proche de lui. J'entrouvris mes lèvres pour laisser sa langue se glisser dans ma bouche. Je fermai instantanément les yeux pour savourer ce que Kadaj nous avait interdit quelques années auparavant. Mais c'est alors qu'on entendit du bruit dans la chambre et on se sépara directement. Je me levai pour aller voir la carte et Loz me suivit. Kadaj sortit de la chambre à moitié réveiller et nous vis toujours en train de bosser.

- "Alors ça donne quoi ?" demanda-t-il. Dès le début il commence déjà à nous chercher ...

- "Ça donne que si tu nous aidais on aurait trouvé ..." lui dis-je avec de la colère au fond de la voix.

- "Ah ça y est les hostilités commencent ... Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu es sur les nerfs maintenant arrêtes de me parler comme ça" lança-t-il.

- "Maintenant si tu le permets on aimerait bien manger ..." déclarais-je toujours avec un regard de tueur envers mon frère.

- "Tiens et bien puisque tu le proposes préparent le déjeuner" ordonna Kadaj en s'asseyant sur une chaise près de la table où l'on mange habituellement.

Je soupirai puis leva les yeux au ciel avant de sortir tout ce qu'il fallait. Loz vint à côté de moi et proposa de m'aider. On prépara donc chacun notre déjeuner et celui de Kadaj ...

- "Voilà maintenant tu vas le chercher" lui dis-je en allant m'asseoir à côté de lui suivit de Loz.

POV Loz :

Je tournai la tête vers Yazoo lui conseillant de ne pas trop le chercher mais il s'en fichait royalement il avait déjà commencé à manger son déjeuner.

- "Non je crois pas non ! Tu y vas tout de suite !" cria-t-il en colère.

- "C'est bon j'y vais arrêtes de gueuler." lançais-je en allant vers la cuisine.

C'était le seul moyen pour éviter à Yazoo le moindre coup et que Kadaj ferme sa gueule une bonne fois pour toutes. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait être chiant quand il veut quelque chose ! Je revins de la cuisine le plateau dans les mains et le posa sur la table.

- "Là ça te va ou il faut aussi que je t'aide à manger ?" demandais-je irrité par son comportement.

- "Tiens puisque tu le proposes je veux bien" annonça-t-il avec un sourire en coin. Je sais qu'il fait ça pour m'énerver et ça marche.

- "Quoi ? Mais tu le fais exprès ?" m'étonnais-je en voyant son air de triomphe.

- "Tu n'es pas capable de manger tout seul. On doit même t'assister pour ça maintenant ?" questionna Yazoo en voyant que je m'apprêtais à céder.

- "C'est pour un peu l'embêter ça va je rigole je me débrouille !" dit finalement Kadaj en prenant son plateau.

- "Ah tu m'as fait peur !" lâchais-je soulager.

Je retournai m'asseoir près de Yazoo et commença à manger. On mangeait dans le silence complet puis au bout de quelques minutes mon frère aux cheveux long laissa échapper un petit rire et je ne compris pas pourquoi. Je le vis s'approcher de moi et passer sa langue au coin de mes lèvres. Je pus voir que Kadaj détourna le regard ailleurs. Quand Yazoo eut terminé il me fit un sourire.

- "Tu avais du chocolat" m'a-t-il simplement dit puis recommença à manger comme si de rien était.

- "Merci ..." le remerciais-je en posant à nouveau mon regard sur Kadaj.

Il était un peu gêné de ce qu'il avait vu mais paraissait tout aussi triste et en colère qu'à chaque fois que nous nous rapprochions. Mais bizarrement cette fois il n'avait rien dit ... Pourtant il aurait dû s'empressait de nous gifler ou de nous hurler dessus comme il le fait si bien d'habitude mais là non. Et bien tant mieux ... Quand on finit notre petit déjeuner Je débarrassai la table et Yazoo s'installa sur le canapé. Quant à Kadaj il me suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. Je sens que je vais morfler ... Mais à la place il fouilla dans le placard et récupéra du pain et embarqua le pot de Nutella.

- "Tu as encore faim après tout ce que Yazoo t'as préparé ?" demandais-je un peu perplexe.

- "Oui et alors un problème ?" me demanda-t-il en plongeant ses yeux verts dans les miens.

- "Non c'est juste une question ..." dis-je en évitant son regard glacé.

- "Je préfère ..." acheva-t-il en partant vers la table.

Je restai dans la cuisine pour laver la vaisselle en me demandant si ce n'était pas plus de la gourmandise qu'autre chose. Jamais il n'avait autant mangé un déjeuner lui suffisait amplement même que des fois il ne mangeait pas du tout ça ne le dérangeait pas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a ses derniers temps ...

POV Kadaj :

Je repris ma place initiale puis ouvrit le pot de Nutella pour me servir. Je me demandais pourquoi je mangeais encore ce n'était même pas la faim. C'est sûrement parce que je me sens mieux et surtout pour oublier ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure ... Mes frères sont de plus en plus proche et ça m'inquiet ... Je risque d'être délaissé et j'aime pas du tout ça. Mais en attendant autant manger pour oublier. Yazoo me regardait avec de grands yeux mais je ne vois pas pourquoi je fais ce que je veux non ?

- "Quoi qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?" demandais-je soudainement à mon frère sur le canapé.

- "Tu manges encore ?" me questionna-t-il étonné.

- "Ben oui j'ai le droit non. Fou moi la paix compris !" dis-je en me reconcentrant sur ma nourriture.

Yazoo fit un sourire en coin et je n'aime pas quand il a cette expression-là ça à le don de me mettre en rogne pour un rien ! Mais je ne fis pas attention et continua à manger. Je l'entendis se lever et s'asseoir en face de moi. Il mit un coude sur la table et posa sa tête sur sa main.

- "Tu devrais y aller doucement avec le chocolat ..." me conseilla-t-il toujours avec son sourire.

- "Et pourquoi ça ? Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres ? Laisse -moi manger en paix !" criais-je plus qu'agacer. Il sourit à nouveau puis se leva.

- "Je ne te donne pas d'ordre mais plutôt un conseil. Parce que le chocolat ce n'est pas bon pour ton ventre" me dit-il en me mettant sa main au niveau de l'estomac.

- "Va-t'en !" lui lançais-je en repoussant sa main.

Il partit avec un petit "Hm" de satisfaction vers la cuisine et je me retrouvai enfin seul pour finir mon petit déjeuner. Quand j'eus fini j'allai tout ranger et retournai au travail ...

* * *

Voilà fin de ce chapitre !

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'espère qu'il vous a plu :3

Pour le prochain chapitre ce sera sur la colère huhu (Attention Kadaj va s'enflammer xD)

En ce qui concerne ma toute nouvelle fiction je suis en train de rédiger le chapitre 3 en ce moment et elle n'est pas encore paru mais j'attends d'avoir poster tout les chapitres de celle-là et d'Alone in the dark avant de la mettre petit indice elle sera sur Kingdom hearts avec Sora comme héros de l'histoire ;) Je vous en dirais un peu plus au prochain chapitre !

En attendant review ? :3


	5. Chaptre 5 : La colère

Coucou à tous et à toute c'est Dixy !

Je met en ligne aujourd'hui le 5ème chapitre de ma fiction des 7 péchés capitaux. Par contre je tiens à vous prévenir que vous n'aurez pas le dernier chapitre avant 1 semaine car je part vendredi au matin en vacance :/ je posterai donc le 6 demain et pour le 7 vous devrez attendre une petite semaine. Bref traite de bavardage passons à l'histoire :

Résumé : Loz, Kadaj et Yazoo sont toujours à la recherche de "mère". Mais voilà il semblerais que le petit Kadaj soit le diable en personne car en très peu de temps il auras commis les 7 pêchés capitaux ... Yaoi HXH et lemon /!\

Avertissement : Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et non à moi. /!\ Yaoi donc homophobe s'abstenir. Alors un petit début de lemon pour vous faire plaisir ça y est enfin x). Mais le vrai de vrai sera dans le dernier chapitre. Et oui désolé de vous dire que vous attendrez une semaine x3 /!\

* * *

POV Loz :

Une fois le nettoyage terminé avec l'aide de Yazoo on rejoint Kadaj qui était déjà en train de bosser sur la carte. Mon frère cadet et moi nous positionnons en face de Kadaj pour attendre ses directions.

- "Vous allez aller ici" nous dit-il en nous montrant un endroit sur la carte. "Vous allez bien chercher et vous ne reviendrez que quand vous serez sûr qu'il n'y a rien c'est bien compris ?" nous demanda-t-il un regard interrogateur braquer sur nous

- "Oui ..." dis-je en me dirigeant vers la sortie.

Yazoo me suivit de près et on partit ensemble laissant Kadaj à ses plans. On roula pendant une heure et on s'arrêta à l'endroit prévu déterminé à retrouver mère. Yazoo partit devant quant à moi je restai près de la moto.

- "Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu viens ?" me questionna mon frère aux cheveux long attendant patiemment que je le suive

- "Je n'ai pas envie de faire cette mission ... Je ne vois pas pourquoi on continuerait de l'écouter c'est vrai non ?" lançais-je à moitié fatiguer de notre recherche de la veille.

- "Moi non plus je n'ai pas envie de chercher mais il faut bien retrouver mère." dit-il ce qui me fit réagir.

- "Oui je sais mais là je suis vraiment trop fatigué ..." lui avouais-je en baissant la tête, honteux d'avouer ce manque de force.

- "Ne t'inquiet pas si tu m'aides à chercher t'aura un cadeau après" m'annonça-t-il un léger sourire au coin des lèvres.

Je ne réfléchis pas plus et le suivit dans sa quête. Durant 4 heures on avait arpenté chaque coin et recoin de la jungle sans rien trouver. On avait dû affronter des créatures vivant ici toutes aussi répugnantes les unes que les autres. Tout ça pour en arriver au même point.

- "Je crois que Kadaj va pas être fière de nous ..." lançais-je en m'accoudant à un arbre.

- "Et alors au moins on aura cherché" fit remarquer Yazoo en haussant les épaules.

- "Oui c'est vrai ..." affirmais-je. "Alors c'est quoi mon cadeau ?" demandais-je avec un large sourire.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu es impatient" me dit-il avec une mine d'amusement.

Il se rapprocha de moi et déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. Puis ont repris au même point que ce matin mais cette fois on était sûr de ne pas être dérangé par Kadaj. Il arrêta le baiser et remonta sur sa moto.

- "Quoi c'est tout ?" dis-je étonner que ça s'arrête si tôt.

- "Ben oui pourquoi qu'est-ce que tu veux ?" m'interrogea-t-il la tête tournée vers moi.

Je ne pris même pas le temps de lui répondre et le plaqua au sol. Je suis sûr qu'il a été plus que surpris par mon geste car il avait ouvert grand les yeux et je pouvais lire de l'incompréhension au fond de ses iris aquatiques. Mais je n'y fis pas attention et me mis sur lui.

POV Yazoo :

Je mis du temps avant de comprendre le geste soudain de Loz et le vis se placer au-dessus de moi.

- "Loz qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" demandais-je déconcerté.

- "Je profite du moment que j'ai avec mon frère" me répondit-il avec son air calme.

Il m'embrassa à nouveau puis en même temps défit la fermeture de ma combinaison de cuir. J'étais de plus en plus surpris par mon frère. Il glissa ses lèvres le long de ma mâchoire jusqu'à mon oreille.

- "Je veux juste jouer avec toi ..." chuchota-t-il.

Sa voix sonnait affreusement sensuelle. Je fermai les yeux et profita. Il lécha le lobe de mon oreille avant de le mordiller légèrement. Je dus m'empêcher de toutes mes forces de ne pas gémir en me mordant violemment la lèvre. Ma respiration s'accéléra quand il descendit ses mains sur mon cou jusqu'à mon torse. Ah il voulait s'amuser ok il va comprendre ce que c'est ... Je le renversai sur le côté et me mis sur lui.

- "Quoi ça tu n'as pas plu ?" me demanda-t-il un peu déboussolé.

- "Si mais maintenant c'est à moi de te montrer ce que veut dire le mot plaisir" sifflais-je entre mes dents en le déshabillant à son tour.

Je caressai lentement son torse et descendis sur ses côtes. Sa respiration s'accélérait aussi. J'étais content de voir que je n'étais pas le seul. Je déposai mes lèvres sur ses abdos se contact le fis frissonner ce qui me fit sourire que plus. Je recommençai encore et encore pour pouvoir décrocher un léger son de sa part. Voyant qu'il se retenait je fis glisser ma langue vers le haut et en arrivant sur l'une de ses parties particulièrement sensibles il s'arqua sous mes caresses. Je souris et posa mes lèvres sur l'un de ses tétons. Un son léger traversa ses lèvres mais ce n'était pas suffisant pour moi. Je rajoutai la langue et cette fois ne pouvant plus se retenir mon frère gémi enfin.

- "Non c'est bon j'ai compris la leçon" m'arrêta mon plus grand frère.

- "Quelle leçon ? Tu avais l'air d'apprécier pourtant ?" lui fis-je remarquer avec un sourire plus que satisfait.

- "Oui mais me faire dominer comme ça ..." commença-t-il sans pouvoir finir sa phrase.

- "Ah t'as peur de moi ?" demandais-je mon visage très près du siens.

- "Non ! C'est juste que ..." j'aurais voulu entendre la suite mais mon téléphone sonna.

- "Allô ?" répondis-je en essayant de retrouver une respiration normale.

- "Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez tous les deux ça va faire presque depuis ce matin que vous êtes partis !" cria la voix de Kadaj à l'autre bout de l'appareil.

- "Tu nous as dit de chercher alors on cherche" lui rappelais-je avec une voix qui sonnait amusée.

- "Arrête de me prendre pour un con !" hurla-t-il sa rage montant de plus en plus

- "Ne te met pas en colère je ne fais que te rappeler ce que tu nous as demandé ce matin" dis-je toujours aussi calme.

- "YAZOO ! Vous allez rentrer immédiatement !" ordonna-t-il sa colère éclatant au grand jour.

- "Sinon quoi ?" demandais-je amusé. "On est loin de toi tu ne peux rien nous faire ..." lui fis-je remarquer en essayant de m'empêcher de sourire face à la situation.

- "Je vous jure que dès que je vous retrouve je vous tue !" nous menaça-t-il en raccrochant.

- "Cette fois je l'ai vraiment énervé ..." rapportais-je à Loz toujours sous moi.

Je me levai pour qu'il puisse se remettre debout et on se rhabilla par la même occasion on se prépara psychologiquement à recevoir la claque de notre vie ...

POV Kadaj :

Je montai sur ma moto et fonça vers le lieu où se trouvaient mes deux stupides frères ! Je vais les écorcher vifs cette fois s'en est trop j'en ai marre ! J'accélérai le moteur pour aller plus vite car j'avais vraiment envie de les étriper ! Après un moment de recherche je les trouvai tous les deux assis contre un rocher Yazoo dans les bras de Loz. C'est quoi ce cirque. Cette vue ne fit que m'enrager encore plus. Je laissai ma moto et les rejoints pour leur filer une de ces claques dont je suis sûr qu'ils se souviendront !

- "ESPECES DE CONS ! QU'EST CE QUE VOUS FOUTIEZ ?!" hurlais-je tellement fort que je pus voir sur le visage de mes frères beaucoup de peur.

Cette fois je ne pouvais plus retenir ma colère il fallait que ça sorte. Je les ai frappés tellement fort qu'une marque rouge apparaissait petit à petit sur leur joue. Ils se levèrent mais ne dirent rien.

- "MAINTENANT VOUS RENTREZ COMPRIS ?!" continuais-je toujours aussi fort en pointant les motos du doigt.

Ils m'obéirent dans le silence et démarrèrent leur moteur. Je fis de même et les suivit pour être sûr qu'il rentre bien à destination. Ils avaient intérêt parce que j'étais vraiment à bout cette fois ! Jamais il ne m'avait énervé à ce point-là auparavant. Qui sait ce qu'il faisait avant que j'arrive et c'est ce qui me chagrine le plus. En sentait la colère augmenter en moi j'essayai de ne plus y penser. On arriva enfin devant notre planque et la lune était déjà visible dans le ciel. Ils rentrèrent à toute vitesse à l'intérieur et se dirigèrent vers la chambre.

- "Et que je vous vois plus comme ça tous les deux c'est clair ?!" lançais-je ma voix un peu moins forte mais toujours aussi menaçante.

- "De quoi comme ça ?" me demanda Yazoo en déposant ses lèvres sur celle de Loz.

- "CA SUFFIT J'AI DIS !" recommençais-je à crier ne pouvant enfouir mon énervement plus longtemps.

Yazoo sourit puis se coucha sans rien ajouter de plus. Loz fit de même et s'installa près de lui. On était bien obligé à partager le même lit on n'avait pas le choix ... J'allai me coucher et leur tourna le dos. Je sens que la nuit va être difficile ...

* * *

Et voilà pour ce chapitre 5 !

Le prochain chapitre sera l'envie et il paraitra demain !

Bientot terminé en ce qui concerne cette fiction je pourrais donc bientôt poster ma nouvelle sur Kingdom hearts ! Aller encore un petit indice il y auras des couples yaoi ;). Et non ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vous donnerez le titre xD. Peut être dans le dernier chap :3. Bisous !

Review ?


	6. Chaptre 6 : L'envie

Bonjours tout le monde !

Dixy is here ! Alors voilà l'avant dernier chapitre de ma fiction on arrive bientot à la fin ! Je me demande si je dois poster le dernier avant de partir en vacance ? Non aller une petite semaine de pause comme ça dès que je rentre je met la suite :P. Je sais je suis méchante mais le lemon sera à découvrir plus tard ^^.

Résumé : Loz, Kadaj et Yazoo sont toujours à la recherche de "mère". Mais voilà il semblerais que le petit Kadaj soit le diable en personne car en très peu de temps il auras commis les 7 pêchés capitaux ... Yaoi HXH et lemon /!\

Avertissement : Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et non à moi. /!\ Yaoi et début de lemon donc homophobe s'abstenir. Le lemon en entier arrivera dans le dernier. /!\

* * *

POV Kadaj :

Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil car derrière moi mes deux frères s'agitaient sans cesse. Qu'est-ce qu'il on a bougé autant pourtant il ne fait pas si chaud. Je changeai de côté pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il faisait et ils étaient tous les deux couchés sur le côté dos à moi. Je fermai les yeux en tentant de dormir. Mais c'est alors que je les entendis chuchoter je fis donc semblant de ne pas être réveillé pour pouvoir les écouter.

- "Tu crois qu'il dort ?" demanda la voix de Yazoo.

- "Je pense ouais." répondit Loz.

- "Ah tant mieux au moins on aura la paix." déclara mon frère du milieu.

Cette phrase m'avait quelque peu blessé ... Ok c'est vrai j'ai été dur avec eux ses derniers temps mais bon ce n'est pas une raison pour dire ça même si ils croient que je dors ... J'ouvris les yeux légèrement ils ne semblaient pas m'avoir remarqué. Yazoo se mis à genoux sur le lit et souris à Loz.

- "Tu veux qu'on continue là où on s'est arrêté ?" proposa Yazoo la voix étrangement sensuelle.

- "Avec plaisir" conclut Loz en mettant ses mains sur la taille de Yazoo.

Non mais à quoi ils jouent ? Je ne vais quand même pas leur dire d'arrêter sinon ils vont savoir que je fais semblant de dormir ... Mon frère aux cheveux long se mit sur mon plus grand frère et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils entretiennent une telle relation ... Non pas que j'aurais voulu le faire aussi mais ils auraient pu m'en parler ... Non en fait j'en ai carrément envie ... Mais vu comme j'ai été avec eux ses derniers temps je vois tout de suite la réponse s'afficher ... Je les observai tout en essayant de ne pas me faire repérer. Loz descendit doucement ses mains vers les fesses de mon autre frère et puis alla sous la couverture ... Je ne peux pas en savoir plus à ce sujet ... La seule chose dont je suis au courant c'est qu'ils ne portent qu'un caleçon tous les deux comme moi. J'avais tellement envie de savoir ce que Loz lui faisait ... Je sais c'est du voyeurisme mais bon ils n'ont cas pas le faire ! Soudain Yazoo pencha la tête en arrière et je pus l'entendre légèrement gémir. Quelque chose de chaud bouillonnait en moi j'avais tellement envie de savoir ce qu'il lui faisait et surtout être avec eux ... Voilà je l'ai dit j'aimerais beaucoup qu'ils me touchent comme ils le font ...

- "Ça te plaît ?" chuchota Loz à l'oreille de mon autre frère.

- "Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point ... Refait le encore ..." supplia mon frère aux cheveux long dans un soupir des plus sexy.

Loz exécuta ses ordres sous les couvertures bien sûr et Yazoo donna un autre gémissement un peu plus fort. Mon dieu comme c'est horrible. J'étais sur le ventre et je pouvais sentir mon entrejambe se serrer violemment contre le matelas. Je n'avais encore jamais eu cette sensation-là ... Yazoo lécha le cou de Loz et alla sur son torse. Il resta un moment sur un point et Loz enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas gémir. Surement pour essayer de faire le moins de bruit possible.

- "Laisse-toi aller ..." soupira Yazoo en continuant un peu plus franchement.

- "C'est que j'ai peur de ... réveiller ... Kadaj ..." tenta de dire Loz entre plusieurs respirations.

- "Bien tu ne me laisses pas le choix ..." menaça Yazoo en allant plus bas jusque sous les couvertures

Et merde fichue couverture ! Je pourrais encore ne pas voir mais heureusement sinon ça ne ferait qu'aggraver mon cas d'excitation ... Les voir tous les deux ça me donne tout simplement envie. Mais d'une façon presque violente. C'était impossible de me retenir en les entendant et surtout en les voyant tous les deux comme ça presque nus ... Loz laissa échapper un gémissement par inadvertance plutôt fort et il prit la couverture dans sa bouche pour la mordre violemment.

- "Yazoo ... Arrête pitié ..." supplia Loz entre plusieurs râles. On entendait bien dans sa voix qu'il s'empêchait de hurler.

- "Pourquoi ça te plaît pas ?" demanda Yazoo en faisant réapparaître sa tête de sous les couvertures.

- "Si mais je sens que je ne vais pas tenir longtemps sans crier ..." avertie Loz.

Yazoo sourit puis se glissa à nouveau sous les couvertures. Loz étouffa quelques gémissements mais apparemment Yazoo avait décidé de passer au cran au-dessus et mon plus grand frère ne put se retenir et lâcha un cri. Cette fois j'en ai plus que marre ça va pas être possible ! Je ne pourrais pas tenir plus longtemps !

- "Bon ça suffit ce bordel !" criais-je en me relevant sur mon bras.

POV Loz :

Je tournai la tête vers mon jeune frère qui venait de se réveiller apparemment en colère. Yazoo sortit la tête de sous les couvertures et remis mon caleçon par la même occasion. Mon cœur battait toujours aussi vite. C'était beaucoup trop de plaisir d'un coup ... On peut dire que Yazoo se débrouille super bien mais où il a appris à faire ça au juste ?

- "Qu'est-ce qui a ?" demanda innocemment mon frère aux cheveux longs.

- "Qu'est-ce qui a ? Tu me demandes ce qui a ? Ça fait une heure que vous foutez le bordel j'aimerais dormir !" hurla Kadaj en se recouchant nous tournant le dos.

- "Désolé on va être plus silencieux pas vrai Loz ?" me demanda-t-il un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- "Oui et si on y arrive pas on va dans le salon" proposais-je pour entrer dans le même jeu que mon frère.

- "NON ! Vous arrêtez un point c'est tout !" lança Kadaj toujours de dos.

- "Et pourquoi ça ?" questionna mon autre frère son sourire s'élargissant.

Je pense que s'il continue il va vraiment énerver Kadaj mais c'est le seul moyen de lui donner une leçon ... Le silence régna dans la salle et Yazoo paraissait heureux par ce manque de réponse de la part de notre jeune frère. Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien peut-être que c'est ce qu'il cherchait. Yazoo se décala et se mit derrière Kadaj. Il se pencha à son oreille.

- "Ne me dis pas que tu en as envie ?" demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

- "Sûrement pas ! Et arrête de te rapprocher comme ça ..." lança-t-il un peu plus calme.

C'était trop drôle de le voir comme ça parce que ça se voyait qu'il voulait faire comme nous mais il n'osait pas l'avouer. Il paraissait gêné et je suis persuadé que le rouge lui est monté aux joues. Yazoo esquissa un sourire bien plus large ce qui voulait dire que c'était sûrement le cas. J'ai hâte de voir la suite.

POV Yazoo :

- "Bon et bien si tu veux je m'écarte ..." dis-je en retournant auprès de Loz.

Kadaj se releva et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais se recoucha aussitôt. Je sais qu'il en meurt d'envie mais c'est tellement drôle de le voir tourné en rond comme ça. Je vais m'amuser encore un peu ... Je me remis sur Loz et l'embrassa le plus sensuellement possible on soupira tous le deux le plus fort possible pour faire tiquer notre petit frère. Bingo ... Il se tourna vers nous plus en colère que jamais.

- "ARRÊTEZ JE VOUS AIS DIT !" hurla-t-il en tapant du poing sur le lit.

- "Pourquoi ça te gène tant que ça ?" l'interrogeais-je.

- "Parce que vous faites un bordel pas possible !" Répondit-il la colère toujours présente dans ses orbes verts.

- "On t'a dit qu'on aller faire moins de bruit." se défendit Loz qui voulait continuer.

- "Non vous faites que dalle je vous l'interdis !" ordonna Kadaj en fronçant les sourcils.

- "Qu'en penses-tu Loz ?" demandais-je.

- "Qu'il en a envie" répondit mon frère.

J'affichai un sourire puis me redirigea vers mon plus jeune frère. Celui-ci me voyant arriver serra le drap dans son poing apparemment apeuré de ce que je pourrais lui faire ... Ça m'amuse beaucoup de le voir aussi tracasser je sens qu'on va bien rigoler ... Je me mis en face de mon jeune frère et rapprocha mon visage du sien. Tellement que je pouvais sentir son souffle contre mes lèvres.

- "Je vois dans tes yeux que t'as envie que je te fasse plein de choses pas catholiques je me trompe ?" demandais-je en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

- "A ... Arrête Yazoo ..." ordonna-t-il d'une voix tremblante. Mais ça sonnait plutôt comme de la pitié.

Je n'allai pas plus loin et mis ma main sur son épaule. Ce simple contacte le fit frissonner et je pouvais entendre son cœur battre la chamade. Il est clair qu'il est excité mais qu'il n'ose pas me le dire. Je vais encore un peu jouer.

- "Si tu veux que je continue dit le moi de ta propre bouche ..." lui annonçais-je en enlevant la main de son épaule.

- "..." Kadaj resta sans voix.

- "Bon tant pis ..." dis-je en éloignant mon visage.

- "Attends ... Yazoo j'en ai trop envie ..." lança Kadaj qui tourna la tête et rougis. Il paraissait si inférieur c'était tellement jouissif pour moi d'être au-dessus de lui pour une fois.

- "Tu sais pas dans quoi tu te lances petit frère ..." lui avertis-je en me rapprochant à nouveau suivi de Loz.

Je pus voir la peur mais aussi l'excitation sur son visage je pense que la nuit va être génial ...

* * *

Voilà comme vous l'aurez deviner, et comme je l'est dis, la luxure est le prochain chapitre !

Malheureusement vous ne l'aurez que samedi ou dimanche prochain dans une semaine en fait :/. Voilà vraiment désolé de ne pas pouvoir le mettre avant mais c'est au moins sûr que vous l'aurez =). Patience est maître de toutes les sagesse ;). Ne tombez pas dans le péché vous non plus xD ... Ok c'est pas drôle x).

Bon alors pour en dire un peu plus sur ma fiction qui va sortir je vous donne un dernier indice avant sa sortie qui sera normalement prévue pour début septembre c'est : "1888, Les monstres de Londres". Voilà vous savez le titre bon je sais ça ressemble assez à 1789, les amants de la bastille mais c'était pas voulu xD.

Donc voilà j'espère que l'idée vousz plait et que ça vous auras donner assez d'indice sur le sujet vous savez au moins où et quand ça se passe :3. Kiss !

Review ? :3


	7. Chapter 7 : La luxure

Bonjours bonjours à tous et à toutes !

J'espère que l'attente n'as pas été trop longue mais ça y est je suis bien rentré Dixy est fin prête à reprendre du service ! Alors je tiens à remercier Lunagarden pour ses reviews et de suivre ma fiction et merci quand même à ceux qui la lise :).

Mais bon voilà le moment tant attendu THE lemon de la fiction. Je sais que vous n'attendiez que ça gros pervers va x). Bref voici le dernier chapitre de cette fiction.

Résumé : Loz, Kadaj et Yazoo sont toujours à la recherche de "mère". Mais voilà il semblerais que le petit Kadaj soit le diable en personne car en très peu de temps il auras commis les 7 pêchés capitaux ... Yaoi HXH et lemon /!\

Avertissement : Les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et non à moi. /!\ Yaoi et lemon explicite donc homophobe s'abstenir encore plus /!\

* * *

POV Yazoo :

J'allongeai doucement Kadaj pour pouvoir me placer au-dessus de lui. Il tremblait de plus en plus et cette simple vue m'excita encore plus. Je pense que c'est l'appréhension qui lui fait ça mais aussi l'envie. Il alla pour mettre ses bras autour de mon cou mais je m'écartai.

- "Non, non petit frère tu ne bouges pas c'est moi qui mène la danse ..." lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

- "Mais ..." commença-t-il mais je mis un doigt sur sa bouche.

- "Chut laisse-toi faire ..." lui ordonnais-je de manière extrêmement sensuelle.

Je rapprochai mon visage de celui de mon petit frère et posa mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il entrouvrit la bouche pour que je puisse aller caresser lentement sa langue mais quand la mienne eut à peine franchi sa bouche il m'embrassa de manière plus sauvage. C'est qu'il en avait vraiment envie mon petit Kadaj ... Je pense qu'il ne se contrôle pas totalement parce que vu comme il était timide tout à l'heure ça m'étonnerait qu'il est changé comme ça ... Avec mes doigts je traçai doucement les lignes des muscles sur son torse. Ce contact surement nouveau pour lui le fit respirer bien plus fort. J'esquissai un léger sourire le voyant dans un tel état d'excitations. Je me levai de sur lui et il parut déçu.

- "Loz je t'en prie amuse-toi" lui dis-je en lui laissant la place.

- "Avec plaisir" me répondit-il en se positionnant au-dessus de Kadaj.

Celui-ci avala difficilement sa salive en voyant Loz arriver. Je m'assis sur le matelas regardant mes deux frères à l'œuvre. Loz posa ses lèvres sur le cou de mon plus jeune frère et déposa plusieurs légers baisers qui se transformèrent petit à petit en suçons. Kadaj ferma les yeux et entrouvrit la bouche cherchant de l'oxygène. Il déposa ses mains sur le dos de mon grand frère et les laissa balader. Loz le laissait faire et continua ce qu'il avait commencé. Ce serait que moi je me serais amusé à torturer Kadaj en lui disant qu'il n'avait pas le droit de me toucher. Mais bon chacun sa méthode. Mon plus grand frère fit courir sa langue le long de la mâchoire de Kadaj pour finalement remonter à l'oreille et la mordre tendrement. Je pus entendre un très léger gémissement de la part de Kadaj. Cette situation était de mieux en mieux surtout quand Loz descendit sa langue en passant par la clavicule et le torse de mon frère pour s'arrêter sur sa croupe rose. Il y déposa de légers baisers. Kadaj ne pût s'empêcher cette fois et s'arqua violemment laissant échapper un gémissement affreusement sensuel. Je pense que cette fois ses désirs sont comblé. Mais je pense qu'il serait temps de s'occuper de ma propre érection parce que je ne pense pas tenir longtemps ...

- "Alors petit frère comment tu te sens ?" demanda Loz avec une lueur de perversité dans ses pupilles.

- "... Plutôt bien ..." Kadaj n'osait pas dire l'entière vérité à mon avis trop timide pour ça.

- "Refait le encore ..." conseillais-je de ma voix la plus sexy.

Loz sourit et continua son travail. Il traça les courbes des abdos de mon plus jeune frère laissant derrière lui une longue traîner brillante. Cette vue me plaisait beaucoup je l'avoue. Il laissa continuer sa langue dans le nombril de Kadaj en s'enfonçant le plus possible. Mon petit frère gémit encore et se crispa encore plus ses yeux déjà clos. Je décidai de lui donner un petit coup de pouce pour qu'ils se détendent. J'allai près de lui et pencha mes lèvres à son oreille.

- "Kadaj ..." commençais-je d'une voix sexy. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux surpris que je sois si près. "Ça te plaît ce que Loz te fait ?" lui demandais-je avec un demi-sourire vicieux. Il hocha légèrement la tête encore trop tracassée pour parler. "Alors laisse-toi aller ..." lui dis-je en passant ma langue sur le lobe de son oreille.

Il écouta mes conseils et gémit sans retenue. Enfin il se relaxe un peu tant mieux. Loz me fit signe de prendre sa place disant que je serais mieux placé pour prendre en charge la suite.

POV Kadaj

Loz laissa Yazoo prendre le relais et j'avais plus peur de lui que de mon plus grand frère. C'est vrai c'est lui le plus pervers et le plus expérimenté. Il enleva un peu la couverture et s'assit sur mes cuisses. Je pouvais sentir son entrejambe extrêmement dur. Je me mordis la lèvre à ce contact ce qui le fit sourire. Loz se mit à côté et regarda la scène comme mon autre frère juste avant. Yazoo prit le haut de mon caleçon avec délicatesse et s'apprêta à l'enlever mais je le stoppai. Il leva un regard interrogateur vers moi.

- "Je ... Finalement je ne sais pas si je veux continuer ..." déclarais-je plus que gêné.

Je suis sûr que mes joues atteignaient une teinte extrêmement rouge faute de honte. Yazoo me sourit et me caressa les cuisses. Un frisson parcourut mon dos jusqu'au bas de mes fesses.

- "Je sais que tu es timide mais on ne portera aucun jugement promis ..." me jura-t-il avec un sourire qui me redonna beaucoup de confiance. Ce n'était pas un simple sourire ça me prouvait bien qu'il tenait réellement à moi pour la première fois je me sentais aimé ...

- "D' ... D'accord ..." répondis-je finalement.

Il déposa un baiser sur ma cuisse extrêmement près de mon membre pour me prouver qu'il me portait tout son amour. Il reprit là où il s'en était arrêté et enleva doucement mon bas. Une fois levé je fermai les yeux pour ne pas voir la réaction de mes frères. J'avais terriblement peur de leur avis. Ce fut le silence complet et j'entrouvris un œil pour les regarder. C'était plus fort que moi fallait que je sache ... Yazoo se lécha les lèvres et me fit un sourire qui n'avait rien de bon ...

- "Eh bien frérot ce n'est pas pour rien que tu es le leader ..." lança Yazoo en me redonnant du courage.

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à ça et j'observai avec attention les moindres de ses mouvements. Il caressa le bas de mon ventre et descendit jusqu'à mon membre. Le moindre contact me fit gémir mais je ne pus me retenir c'était une sensation tellement bien. J'avais envie qu'il continue mais n'osa pas lui dire. Mais apparemment pas besoin puisqu'il le fit de lui-même et le pris entre ses doigts. Il fit des mouvements lents de haut en bas. Je laissai échapper un cri que mes frères apprécièrent très particulièrement. Yazoo préféra ne pas en rester là et avança ses lèvres. Mon cœur battait de plus en plus vite et je ne sais pas si j'avais hâte mais vu l'état de mon érection c'est fort probable ... Je pus enfin sentir son souffle et un contact humide de suite après. Je me cabrai suite à cette sensation je ne pus tenir plus longtemps et dans un cri je me déversai ... Heureusement Yazoo n'avait pas la bouche en face et donc le liquide se répandit sur mon abdomen.

- "Désolé ..." dis-je les joues extrêmement rouges. J'étais mort de honte ...

- "Ce n'est pas grave c'est normal en plus on va pouvoir en profiter avec Loz. T'en fait pas on s'occupe de tout bébé ..." m'a-t-il annoncé d'une voix mi- sensuelle mi- passionné.

Loz vint auprès de Yazoo et ils léchèrent tous les deux ma semence avec beaucoup d'appétit. Ça faisait bizarre de voir mes frères comme ça sur moi ... En plus la sensation était des plus agréables. De temps en temps l'un et l'autre regardaient en ma direction et je pus voir la flamme de perversité au fond de leurs yeux. Ils effacèrent tout sur chaque centimètre de ma peau. Quand ils eurent fini j'étais un peu déçu j'aurais voulu qu'ils continuent ...

- "Ça t'a plus ?" me demanda Loz maintenant de mon côté gauche.

- "Oui ..." ce fut le seul mot que je pus dire ...

- "Tu peux nous donner plus de détails ?" m'interrogea Yazoo toujours un demi-sourire sur ses lèvres.

- "..." Je ne préférai pas répondre parce que leur dire exactement ce que j'ai ressenti ça ferait bizarre ... J'ai honte de leur avouer ...

- "Bon on va passer le niveau au-dessus et cette fois tu vas être obligé de nous le dire ..." menaça Yazoo.

Mon cœur battit encore plus fort et je vis Yazoo s'enlever le bas. Je le vis pour la première fois sans aucun vêtement, sans aucun tissu cachant quoi que ce soit. Il se positionna au-dessus de moi et saisit mon membre pour le mettre juste au bon endroit au-dessous de ses fesses. Je le regardai s'enfoncer petit à petit et une chaleur m'envahie de plus en plus. J'avais envie de crier tellement c'était bon mais me retint de toutes mes forces. Yazoo ondula sur moi et cette fois je ne pus rien faire tellement c'était bon ...

- "Et là tu dis toujours rien ?" me demanda-t-il.

- "Continue ..." le suppliais-je sans pouvoir empêcher cette phrase.

- "A tes ordres chéri ..."

POV Loz :

Yazoo inversa les places et se mit en dessous et Kadaj au-dessus. Seulement mon plus jeune frère pour mieux se repositionner enfonça son membre encore plus dans Yazoo.

- "Oh Kadaj !" cria mon frère du milieu sans avoir pu retenir ce cri.

- "Ah ça te plaît à toi aussi ..." lança mon plus jeune frère soudain moins honteux. Mais je vais lui couper le siffler direct ...

Je me plaçai derrière lui et me déshabilla à mon tour. Il se tourna son sourire s'effaçant peu à peu. Yazoo lui au contraire était heureux de voir Kadaj aussi inférieur.

- "Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?" me demanda Kadaj en sachant très bien mon but.

- "À ton avis ?" lui répondis-je simplement en me plaçant.

- "Attends une minute ça va pas me faire mal ?" interrogea-t-il avec de la peur au fond de la voix.

- "Si tu ne bouges pas non promis" le rassurais-je.

- "Fais-lui confiance Kadaj il fera attention" le réconforta à son tour Yazoo avec un sourire radieux.

- "On t'aime petit frère on ne pourra pas te faire de mal" répliquais-je en embrassant le dos de Kadaj.

Il esquissa un léger sourire et fit un signe de tête comme quoi je pouvais y aller. Je commençai par enfoncer un doigt le plus doucement possible mais je voyais bien qu'il était crispé. Quand il fut bien détendu j'ajoutai un deuxième doigt mais cette fois il resta plus longtemps tendu. Yazoo en dessous de lui bougea son bassin et Kadaj soupira de soulagement.

- "Tu es prêt frérot ?" demandais-je pour ne pas le brusquer.

- "Oui va y" me permit-il.

Je fis ça le plus soigneusement possible et il ne bougea pas. Apparemment le mal est passé et tout se déroule à merveille. Il commençait même déjà à prendre plaisir à en croire ses gémissements. Je commençai mes va-et-vient lentement au début.

- "Plus vite Loz ..." me supplia-t-il.

J'obéis et il fit comme moi pour Yazoo qui ne put s'empêcher de crier de toutes ses forces. On continua comme ça puis je sentais que le moment était venu.

- "Je vais bientôt venir … Kadaj plus fort !" cria Yazoo en dessous les yeux fermés

- "Moi aussi !" gémi mon plus jeune frère.

Dans un cri final on vint tous les trois ensembles. À bout de force Kadaj se coucha délicatement sur Yazoo. Pour ne pas leur faire mal je me mis à côté d'eux et les enlaça. Mon frère aux cheveux long passa son bras autour de mon cou et me caressa le dos quant à son autre main elle glissait le long des cheveux de Kadaj. Celui-ci était bien et esquissa un sourire de bonheur. Je l'embrassai tendrement et resserra mon étreinte.

- "Merci pour ce que vous avez fait pour moi ..." chuchota Kadaj les yeux fermés.

- "C'est normal on tient beaucoup à toi petit frère" lui dis-je en lui caressant la joue pour effacer une larme qui venait de couler. Très probablement une larme de joie.

- "On t'aime fort petit frère ..." chuchota Yazoo en embrassant son front.

- "Je vous aime énormément aussi je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait je recommencerai plus ... Plus jamais." nous promit-il en nous embrassant tous les deux.

- "Nous c'est pardonner mais il va falloir que tu t'excuses auprès de dieu pour avoir commis les 7 péchés capitaux ..." lança soudainement Yazoo.

Kadaj parut effrayer au début mais quand Yazoo et moi on rit de bon cœur il se calma et sourit aussi. Pour la première fois on était bel et bien unis et on est sûr que chacun de nous s'aime au plus profond de son être. On s'endormie la conscience tranquille pour s'évader dans le monde des rêves tous les trois ... ensemble ...

... THE END ...

* * *

Voilà pour ce tout dernier chapitre ! J'espère que cette fiction vous à plu. Pour ceux qui se le demande non il n'y auras pas de suite à cette fiction c'est bel et bien la fin :/

Dixy vous remercie pour ce qui l'ont suivie et plus principalement un immense merci et tout plein de bisous à ce qui on laisser des review sur cette fiction. Je vous conseil de suivre mon autre fiction "alone in the dark" ou sinon celle que je vais mettre en ligne dans pas longtemps soit "1888, les monstres de Londres". Sinon à bientôt pour de nouvelles fictions ! Kiss

Review ?


End file.
